This invention pertains to horizontal bearings, and in particular to a novel horizontal bearing arrangement for (a) coupling thereto, and (b) rotatably supporting, an electrically-powered device such as a searchlight or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,057, issued on May 29, 1990, to Jack L. Williams, for a Searchlight Drive Means and Apparatus, there is disclosed a rotatable searchlight with a novel drive arrangement. The same advanced the art, however there has arisen a need for an arrangement, for such a searchlight, or other such device, which will facilitate a rotation thereof in an upstanding attitude, and in an inverted disposition. Such a need, then, warrants an innovative horizontal bearing arrangement to which the device, a searchlight, or other, can be coupled and be rotatably supported thereby in such upright, or inverted dispositions.